Work in this laboratory is concerned with physical and kinetic properties of several complex regulatory enzymes including adenylate deaminase, phosphofructokinase and glutamate dehydrogenase. We are also studying the effect of acyl CoA derivatives on enzymes such as malate dehydrogenase and citrate synthase. In addition, we are carrying out chemical modification studies on muscle actin.